


Reuniting

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, archeologist!Cas, linguist!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: “When does your boy toy return from his dig, again?”“In nine days” he answers automatically before he remembers. “And I’m not waiting for him.”“Of course you’re not. Then why haven’t you gone on a single date in the last two years again?”Destiel AU.





	Reuniting

“You work too much, Squirrel.“

Dean rolls his eyes; how many times has he heard the same thing from his brother? “You’re still here, too.”

“But I have made the conscious decision of not looking for companionship amongst other humans.”

“You certainly annoy me enough to make that a lie.”

“Ah, you love me. And you know you’re special.”

Dean looks up from the text he’s been translating for the past… three hours? Seems like he really should take a break… or rather, go home. It’s past nine pm. Again.

“When does your boy toy return from his dig, again?”

“In nine days” he answers automatically before he remembers. “And I’m not waiting for him.”

“Of course you’re not. Then why haven’t you gone on a single date in the last two years again?”

“Because I made the conscious decision of not looking for companionship amongst other humans” Dean shoots back.

“That’s my line, and you’re way too much of a goody-good shoes to stay alone.”

Dean doesn’t answer, and Crowley sighs. “Alright, here’s a deal: You go to the airport to pick him up, or at least see him, and if things go south, I’ll never mention it again.”

“You are never going to mention it again” Dean says flatly.

“I’ll do my best?” Crowley offers, and Dean knows he won’t get a better offer from his best friend.

He nods.

* * *

He knows they made the right decision two years ago. No matter that Dean was madly, stupidly, helplessly in love with the cute archaeologist he met on a conference – trying a long distance relationship with only three months of dating under their belts would have been madness.

Sure, he’s missed Cas somewhat fiercely in the last two years, but that’s no one’s business but his own.

And God alone knows how many interesting people Cas has met on his travels. Certainly more interesting ones than a linguist who loves Doctor Sexy, MD and his car in equally obsessive amounts, that’s for certain.

Oh, Dean knows he’s a catch in certain aspects, but… well it’s Cas. Everyone would be glad to have Cas.

And now he’s going to be the lovesick idiot who waits at the airport because his best friend can’t let well enough alone.

Great.

* * *

“Come on Cassie, only a little longer than a week and you can fall back in Dean’s arms and live happily ever after!”

“How often do I have to tell you, Balthazar?” he says tiredly. “We made a clean break.”

“Oh yes, I remember your clean break. Dean brought you to the airport and you shared several long farewell kisses, after which he proceeded to stare after you like a lost puppy while you had tears in your eyes –“

“Balthazar, please.”

“You’ve been miserable these past two years. I don’t see why you didn’t stay with him –“

“He would never have asked it of me, and we weren’t together for long.”

“As if that matters! Look me in the yes and tell me you weren’t sure he was the one after a week.”

Cas doesn’t raise his head.

“Knew it.”

“Balthazar –“

“So I am supposed to pretend I don’t know about the ring, then?”

Cas flushes. It was a foolish thing to do, but one month into their dig, missing Dean as much as that day he left him – it never really got easier – he found a beautiful ring on the market, silver with a small emerald in the middle, green like Dean’s eyes.

“It was a stupid idea.”

“It was a brilliant idea. What you are going to do is, you’re going to get your baggage at the airport, you’re driving right up to Dean’s place, and you’ll confess your undying love, after which you will fall into each other’s arms and do unspeakable things to –“

“Balthazar!”

“I am just saying, how can you possibly know for sure if you don’t try?”

That’s just the thing. Cas isn’t scared of trying.

He’s scared of standing in front of Dean’s apartment, ringing the bell and watching the door be opened by a highly intelligent university man or woman who looks like a supermodel and has a ring on their finger.

“Now you’re imagining the worst case scenario again. I can tell.”

“You are the one who won’t let the subject go” he mutters.

“Because I want you to be happy. That’s what friends are for.”

“Who says he’s waiting for me? I told him not to. We agreed not to.”

“And yet here you are. Do me a favour and try?”

Balthazar even attempts to use puppy dog eyes on him, as Dean would call it, but it doesn’t matter. Cas already knows he’ll go.

He can’t let someone like Dean go without trying, because Balthazar was right.

Dean is the one for him.

If only he knew if he’s also the one for Dean.

* * *

“No, no, no, too formal, looks too much like you’re not trying at all – Squirrel, for a bisexual linguist, you have terrible taste in clothing.”

“What does that even mean?” Dean asks tiredly. He barely slept last night, instead imagining again and again that he’ll be standing there and greet Cas and he’ll look at him and ask “Who are you?” and then someone else is going to stroll up to them, someone absolutely amazing, and Cas will take their hand and say, “Sorry person who is so forgettable I won’t remember them five minutes from now, but I cannot let another minute pass without introducing you to the breathtaking love of my life…”

A t-shirt flies into his face. “I am trying to get you laid here!”

“What’s even the point, Crowley?” he demands. “I told you –“

“Yes, you told me. You’ve been telling me for the past two years, and yet you never stopped moping.”

“I don’t mope.”

“If you say so. Here, this and your dark jeans. That should make Castiel fall for you all over again.”

“Why am I even friends with you.”

“Because you have terrible taste in men, as shown by your inability to let a three month relationship go.”

Dean goes to get dressed.

* * *

“You should wash your face” Balthazar tells him after they’ve left the plane, “You do want to look your best after all, right?”

“Oh yes, I always like to look my best when I’m rejected by the man I love.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Cas looks away.

“Come on Cassie, you promised, to me, but more importantly, to yourself that you would be doing this. So you are.”

“What even for?”

“Closure in the worst case, and don’t mind me saying that you could use it.”

* * *

To say that Dean is nervous would be an understatement of gigantic proportions. Here he is, ready to confess his love to a guy he hasn’t seen in two years, dropped off by his best friend who decided to bail because “public displays of affection are not my cup of tea, darling” and he feels like he’s about to throw up.

And then Cas steps through the door. Cas, who, if it is possible, seems to have gotten only more handsome during the dig, his hair still messy, his eyes still so very blue –

He looks up and sees Dean and time seems to stop.

Dean will later think that it was probably Balthazar who hurried past Cas and ignored him until he was out of sight, but right now, he has more important things to focus on.

Breathing, for example.

Neither of them can say how, but they end up standing in front of one another. Dean clears his throat. “I know how this will sound, but… Take me back?”

“Oh Dean” Cas breathes and then they are kissing.

It’s a good idea Crowley brought him here because he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to drive.

They take a taxi.

* * *

Cas’ head is lying on Dean’s shoulder and he never wants to move again. “Damn, we shouldn’t have waited this long.”

Cas chuckles. “It was worth it.”

“Definitely” he agrees.

Cas gets up and Dean tries to grab him, but he shakes his head. “I won’t be gone for long, my love.”

When he returns, there’s a box in his hands.

“Cas?” Dean asks.

“I know these are not the most romantic circumstances, but Dean, will you marry me?” he asks.

Dean drags him back on the bed and kisses him. “You’re here, that’s plenty romantic. Of course I’ll marry you, sunshine.”

* * *

Their phones chime almost simultaneously. Crowley sighs, signalling the bartender for another round. “Finally. All that pining – I thought I’d go mad.”

“At least you were here! At least you could escape to your place! Imagine being stuck with Cas for two years while he cries over his lost love!” Balthazar says. “Some days I could have strangled him. What did these two idiots think, simply letting each other go?”

“We’ve fixed it now” Crowley says simply.

“I’ll drink to that” Balthazar decides.

They toast one another.


End file.
